phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Chameleon Scythe
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Partisan |requirement = 412 ATP |stars = 11 |special = Geist |ATP = 80-180 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 30 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "This scythe is considered a work of art because of its intricate design. Its special attack confuses enemies." : — In-game description Chameleon Scythe is a rare partisan-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. There are several way of obtaining Chameleon Scythe depending on which version of the game is played. This item is received as a reward for Xbox and Gamecube games by completing offline challenge mode on Episode 1 with an S-rank time of under 7 hours. For players of Phantasy Star Online: Blue Burst, these scythes were given as rewards to players that signed up for a Hunter's License (Phantasy Star Online's version of a subscription service) within the first month of the game's release. Chameleon Scythe can be equipped by all classes. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to steal 6% of the target's TP if the attack hits. Related TP-Stealing Rare Weapons Heart These weapons steal 3% of an enemy's technique points with a successful special attack. Lollipop id.png|Lollipop|link=Lollipop Vivienne id.png|Vivienne|link=Vivienne (Phantasy Star Online) Mind These weapons steal 4% of an enemy's technique points with a successful special attack. Pso akiko fry pan1.png|Akiko's Frying Pan|link=Akiko's Frying Pan Doublesaber id.png|Double Saber|link=Double Saber Talis id.png|Talis|link=Talis Soul These weapons steal 5% of an enemy's technique points with a successful special attack. Brionac id.png|Brionac|link=Brionac Handgunguld id.png|Handgun:Guld|link=Handgun:Guld Hitogata id.png|Hitogata|link=Hitogata Mahu id.png|Mahu|link=Mahu (Phantasy Star Online) Meteor smash id.png|Meteor Smash|link=Meteor Smash Reddagger id.png|Red Dagger|link=Red Dagger (Phantasy Star Online) Stingtip id.png|Sting Tip|link=Sting Tip Geist These weapons steal 6% of an enemy's technique points with a successful special attack. Chameleon scythe id.png|Chameleon Scythe|link=Chameleon Scythe Hitogata id.png|Dancing Hitogata|link=Dancing Hitogata Ragedefeu id.png|Rage de Feu|link=Rage de Feu Pso sorcerer cane2.png|Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Chameleon Scythe has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Steady Damage Pso ep3 chameleon scythe.png|Chameleon Scythe|link=Chameleon Scythe Pso ep3 cross scar.png|Cross Scar|link=Cross Scar Pso ep3 dark gunner.png|Dark Gunner|link=Dark Gunner Pso ep3 evil curst.png|Evil Curst|link=Evil Curst Pso ep3 famitsu.png|Famitsu|link=Game Magazine (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 flower cane.png|Flower Cane*|link=Flower Cane Pso ep3 silence claw.png|Silence Claw|link=Silence Claw Pso ep3 soul banish.png|Soul Banish*|link=Soul Banish (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 soul eater.png|Soul Eater|link=Soul Eater (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 yamigarasu.png|Yamigarasu|link=Yamigarasu Trivia *Although the flavor text in-game says the weapon confuses the enemy, it actually steals enemy TP instead. Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Partisans